herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dendy
Dendy is a major secondary character in the OK K.O.! series. She is a young hero and works primarily with gadgets and technology. Her first introduction in the series was in the short, "Dendy", and her first episode appearance is in the episode "I Am Dendy". She was voiced by Melissa Fahn. Physical Appearance Dendy is short in height, and is almost as tall as K.O. She has light green skin (though it is only green in official artwork, as in the series proper, her skin looks more Caucasian) and short, olive brown hair. She wears cerulean goggles with light cyan lenses, a golden jumpsuit, and short sky blue boots. She usually carries a teal-colored technological backpack. In "You're a Good Friend, K.O." onward, Dendy has a pond on top of her head and covers it with a jungle green beret. 'Personality' Despite being a kappa like her parents, she has yet to show any of the physical characteristics other than her light green skin and webbed feet. It is possible that these characteristics will emerge as she ages, or she is a hybrid of some sort, especially since in the series proper. Dendy is very intelligent and driven and enjoys helping friends. The first friend Dendy made was K.O.; the two met when Dendy requested his help finding backpack supplies in "I Am Dendy" as an excuse to hang out with him. Dendy can seem a bit distant and does not seem to understand social norms, but is enthusiastic and kind once befriended. When pursuing a goal, she sometimes shows a lack of regard for others, as demonstrated in "I Am Dendy" when Dendy suggests dismantling Mr. Logic in order to get a glorb, or in the episode "Mystery Science Fair 201X", when she experiments on K.O. without a regard for his well being, simply to push him to his limit. Despite this, Dendy means well and is a truly wonderful kid, and wishes to develop beyond her current view of just science, and learn about how to be open with her emotions. Dendy also has a large collection of Pow Cards. 'Powers and Abilities' As seen in the short, "Dendy", she has the ability to change objects into other objects, (ex. changing a tree into an elephant) with the use of her backpack. The backpack can also be used to alter the behaviors of objects, as shown when Dendy uses it to make the junkfish free K.O. in "I Am Dendy." Dendy may have invented the backpack, in which case she'd be a gifted inventor, but this is unclear. Dendy is also very intelligent and knows how to use and manipulate various technologies, as shown in "I Am Dendy" when Dendy is able to quickly dismantle and reassemble Mr. Logic's hair trimmer, and in "Face Your Fears" when Dendy knows how to use the helmets to connect multiple people to the fear game. Dendy also knows how to break into a van, and therefore might how to break into other things as well. Dendy seems to have background knowledge on a variety of subjects, as demonstrated in "We've Got Fleas" when Dendy knew that in order to become an animal, one would have to be bitten by a were-animal. Write the second section of your page here. Navigation Category:Kids Category:Genius Category:Female Category:Humanoid Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Voice of Reason Category:In Love Category:Supporters Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Outright Category:Honorable